


暴卡-公司出事之后（Roit/Carlton）PWP

by ZAlice1021



Category: Riot/Carlton - Fandom, Venom - Fandom
Genre: Control, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAlice1021/pseuds/ZAlice1021
Summary: 公司出事之后1-6合集，ooc警告，粗口，吃人，高空，放置，控制，失禁，公众警告





	暴卡-公司出事之后（Roit/Carlton）PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 没有lof，欢迎关注微博云瑾霞瑜。有点关注就开小剧场，现在不敢顶风作案。老福特封了。2020.02.29

（一）  
在公司出事被瓜分之后，卡尔顿卖掉原来山上的别墅，在市区最高的建筑顶楼买了一间新房子。上面虽然不能建火箭，但是停一架直升机还是做得到的。三百平的公寓，极少的家具衬得这里格外空旷。客厅三面都是高大的落地窗，半透明的窗帘被收在窗户顶端前方的杆子上，是电动的。客厅第四面是墙体和楼梯，还有一个通向公寓内部的走廊，连着书房和实验室，还有一间小屋子，里面放着暴乱最爱的藏品，虽然卡尔顿很想将它们毁掉。楼梯上面是卧室和洗手间，还有一间阳光房。  
“你觉得这里怎么样，暴乱？”卡尔顿将冰箱内的生牛肉拿出来问道。  
回答他的是一截滑腻冰冷的舌头舔在他眉毛上的两颗痣中来回滑动，“很好。”  
“I’m hungry, Carlton.”暴乱缠住卡尔顿的腰部，粗鲁地将他甩到铺好厚厚的桌布的桌子上。  
“唔，”卡尔顿感到身体撞击在大理石桌子上的疼痛，挣扎着想坐起来。  
“别动，卡尔。”银色的流动性液体逐渐转化成固体，将卡尔顿的四肢与桌子紧密贴合。  
卡尔顿等了半晌，预想中被撑开的感觉并没有出现，他转过头，暴乱一半的身体在他周围，另一半的身体在地上和冰箱里挑拣着什么，他并不能看得清楚。  
“Riot？” 卡尔顿微微偏过头，没能想到暴乱下一步想做什么，只是身体在微凉的空气中本能的感觉不安。  
“嘘，”暴乱用银色流动体附在他的嘴上，紧接着，一块冒着白气的牛扒被放在左胸口的乳尖上。  
卡尔顿瞪大眼睛，止不住的抽气，腰部不自觉的摆动，太冰了。自从开始和暴乱做爱之后，卡尔顿发现自己的身体愈发敏感。  
随后，右胸上，肚脐上都被放了牛排；腰侧被挤上不知道从哪里翻出来的奶油，被切好流着血液的牛肉粒被一块一块附在奶油中间。当然，在重力作用下，牛肉粒开始缓慢下滑，卡尔顿无助地摇晃着头呜咽着，好痒，还很冰，冰到开始发热。  
“还差一点，”暴乱喃喃着，红色的舌头舔上卡尔顿的大腿根，满意的看见他给予了自己最真实的反馈，一阵抖动。  
银色的流体覆上卡尔顿双腿前的物件，跟其他人类相比，并不显得秀气，但是在暴乱眼中，实在是小可怜一个。  
“牛扒有了，再来一点红酒吧，”暴乱说到。  
求你，暴乱，不要进去。卡尔顿好像猜测到什么，开始在脑海中祈求到。  
美味当前，暴乱当然不可能理会。银色的流体已经进到身体内部，转过一个弯，进入到充满着黄色液体的器官中，他将那些液体吸出，顺着流体变成的管子，流到餐桌下。  
不能控制的失禁感觉让卡尔顿不再是日前在公司高贵冰冷的精英，只能在桌上无助的翻动着，喉中只有呜咽的气音，在脑海中向暴乱祈求。  
依旧是无动于衷，暴乱将酒塞拔开，银色流体组成一个虹吸装置。暴乱将有着弹性的银色水泵放到卡尔顿手里，控制他的手握住松开，直到一瓶红酒下了半瓶才停止。刺激性的液体逆流回不该存放这种液体的器官。  
膀胱里已经被塞满了，卡尔顿隐约想到。  
“不，并没有很满，我的宿主。”暴乱凝聚出一只爪子，按上卡尔顿体内充满红酒的地方，缓慢而坚决的摁了上去。  
“啊啊啊......”暴乱已经松开对言语的控制。膀胱被填满的充实，尿道被迫张开，但是前端却被暴乱堵住，液体在这短短的路程间循环反复，卡尔顿觉得自己像是在海洋里，随着海浪起起伏伏。  
“这可怎么办，我还没开始，你就已经这么舒服了。”暴乱问道，接着说：“烛光晚餐，牛排红酒都有了，再来一根蜡烛怎么样？”  
“Please......”卡尔顿瞳孔微缩，呜咽着摇头，但是不敢朝暴乱说不。在暴乱看来，他就是一只可有可无的宠物而已，除了比较听话让他喜爱之外并没有什么长处。  
“好痛！”  
“你明明很舒服。”暴乱嗤嗤地笑着，触手爬上他的前端抚摸着，银色流体在物件上蠕动着，他控制手中凝成蜡烛形状的流体，一滴一滴落在蜜糖色的肌肤上，温度控制的很好，只会感觉到痛，但并不会造成烫伤。毕竟是自己可爱的宠物，弄坏就不好了。  
“You lied.”暴乱决定惩罚一下口是心非的宿主。长的过分的舌头顶端探入卡尔顿止不住喘息的口腔。银白色的眼睛反射着口中粉嫩的颜色，细长的舌尖在柔软上颚上画着圈，又卷起舌头左摇右晃。透明的涎水，长长一条滑到桌布上，洇湿一小片。  
叽咕叽咕的水声让卡尔顿红了脸，他沉重而带着湿润气息的喘息让暴乱更加难以控制自己。暴乱触手从卡尔顿腰侧一扫，将奶油混合着生肉粒塞到他身后的洞里。温暖而敏感的肉壁热情地锁住来者，冰凉的奶油使得肉壁不自觉地蠕动着将东西吸入的更深。  
“唔，好凉。”卡尔顿十分难受，尝试将那东西排出身体，却发现一个粗大的物件抵着出口。  
暴乱凝聚的巨鞭有二十多厘米长，也比一般人类的宽度要宽上些许。最开始一个月每次这物件进来的时候，卡尔顿都觉得自己会被撕裂，然后死在床上。  
“嗯嗯，啊......”卡尔顿难耐的扬起脖子，拱起腰身。有着奶油的顺滑，和之前的习惯，卡尔顿并不觉得疼痛，只是体内一阵酥麻，他不可抑制的喘叫着。暴乱的肉棍经常是模拟成恒温动物的体温，还有这人类阴茎上的脉络凸起，这次混合着柔软的奶油和冰凉的牛肉粒刺激着红嫩的肉道，伴着急速的进出，卡尔顿只觉得刺激过了头。  
暴乱凝结出的双手在卡尔顿麦色的肌肤上来回游走，之前在卡尔顿口中的舌头也已经转换阵地，张开的大嘴透露出尖利锋锐的牙齿，咬上卡尔顿左胸的上肉块，直接吞了下去。暴乱收起舌头上的倒刺，柔软湿热的舌头舔舐着红通的茱萸。巨物狠狠往里一撞，顶到全身最快乐的点，摩擦碾压着。  
“哈......嗯啊......”卡尔顿闭上平时大而明亮像俊鹿一样的眼睛，一滴眼泪从通红的眼尾滑落。四肢试图挣扎，却被坚硬的触手禁锢在原处。  
“看着我，卡尔。”暴乱一边说着一边大力挺进，肉穴紧紧一缩，带给两人极大的快感。  
卡尔顿爽的头皮发麻，失去焦点的眼睛朝着银色巨物望去，说道：“我想抱着你。”坚硬的触手软化成流质，从表皮渗了下去，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。暴乱看着卡尔顿尝试坐起身，但是腰部拱起又陷落，显然是肌肉无力的表现。  
“帮我，Riot，我没力气了，唔。”卡尔顿气喘吁吁的说着，又被顶了一下，吐出一语呻吟。  
在床上的暴乱总是异常温和好说话。卡尔顿后背渗出流体，并且凝固成一个支撑，他的双手沉浸在流体中，试图抓住什么，但是总是让柔软的流质从手中溜走。手中握不住东西让卡尔顿有些着急，他压抑着呻吟，看向在他身上做坏事的人，暴乱静静地看了几秒，将他的手从体内拔出，凝聚出人类手的模样，与他十指相扣。紧接着，他开始一阵猛烈冲刺。  
“啊啊啊啊......太快了啊......啊，不，不要，呜呜。”暴乱松开卡尔顿阴茎前段的孔洞，膀胱内的红酒毫无防备的流了出来，卡尔顿抽泣着抓紧了暴乱的双手，失禁的感觉让他觉得自己像个小孩，需要穿尿布的那种。此时此刻的他不能猜到暴乱在想什么，暴乱心想，其实下次可以让卡尔顿穿一次尿布去外面，想想就很美好啊，接着触手又游进他体内的器官。  
暴乱下体冲撞着，上半身却在嚼着卡尔顿身上最后一块牛扒，他控制着鲜血聚成一小团，  
触手塞进卡尔顿微张的嘴里，直直进到嗓中的食道，鲜血就这么流进胃里。  
喉咙里闯入的外来者让卡尔顿犯呕，每一次挤压触手都让暴乱更加兴奋。食道的异物，让呼吸的通道无法打开，卡尔顿向后挣扎着，试图将触手吐出，但是直到他眼前都是血色也没有成功脱离窒息的感觉。体内前列腺被不停地戳弄，这与窒息感混合，成了难言的快感，卡尔顿好像看到了天堂，但是前方还有一层屏障无法打破。细小的触手将快乐的喷泉出口堵住，并且不断往内延伸。  
卡尔顿的喉咙被卡住，只能发出呜呜的气音。他睁大眼睛朝暴乱摇着头，在失去意识前，嗓中的触手终于撤了出来。  
“Riot，好难受，唔......”卡尔顿原本清亮的嗓音因为叫喊与异物的进入抽插而变得沙哑。  
“你想做什么，说出来。”暴乱知道卡尔顿想做什么，但是请求这种事情还是自己说完全比较好吧。  
“呜呜射......让我射......啊。”如果暴乱有着人类的皮肤，现在他的皮肤应该已经被卡尔顿抓烂了，卡尔顿的双手抱住暴乱的背后，双腿紧紧缠绕在他身后，被一缕一缕银色流质包裹。  
“卡尔，这就是你求人的态度？”暴乱控制触手在膀胱内舔舐，还有一些余下的红酒。  
“求......求你！呜呜求你，让我射！”卡尔顿在暴乱身下瑟瑟抖动，瞳孔紧缩，茶色的瞳仁上起了一层薄雾。  
“要叫主人，我的卡尔。”暴乱生殖器的顶端被他抵在内壁的小豆上，不在动弹。  
卡尔顿卡在高潮前方不上不下，又动弹不得--不知道什么时候开始整个人都被胶体包裹住。叫出来吧，叫出来你就能快乐，不就是一个单词吗？这对你来说有什么难的呢？卡尔顿内心的小人争吵着，不对，我不是奴隶；你就是，你看你现在淫荡的样子，口水都要留到脚踝，奶油在屁股后面被打散成泡沫，下肢全是奶油泡沫和碎肉屑。  
暴乱难得耐心的等着卡尔顿打破自己内心的防线，这是他从网站上学到的。这种东西别人再逼迫都没用，要内心承认才好。虽然自己也可以换一个更听话不敢反抗的宿主，但是这样的更有意思不是吗？  
“主人，唔......”卡尔说完这一个单词，暴乱就开始大开大合的进出，将他没说完的话拆分成片段，“让，嗯......哈，让我，嗯，射......求你！”  
暴乱深红色的舌头舔了舔卡尔顿眼周的泪痕，接着深藏在卡尔顿阳根内的触手慢慢地抽出，带出一股白色的液体。  
“啊！呼......嗯......”卡尔顿一阵颤栗后，整个人摊到暴乱的身体中，胸膛缓慢的起伏，之前高潮的时候忘记了呼吸。体内的巨物还没有迸发生命的种子，这让卡尔顿有些不安，他已经很累了，吃饭之前是晚上九点，现在不知道是几点了。果不其然，暴乱又开始动了，不应期的人类更加敏感，这样缩紧会让他更舒服。  
“唔，等下！啊......”卡尔顿的声音渐渐被石楠花的气息掩盖，飘散在窗外。  
（2）

直到时针指向十一，暴乱终于将卡尔顿身上所有液体清理的干干净净。  
“我们出去吧。”暴乱说道。  
“哈？”卡尔顿问道：“你的火箭不要了吗？”  
“你跟火箭也差不多。”暴乱喃喃道，紧接着他的触手爬满卡尔顿的身体上，变成平时穿的西服，控制他的身体朝门口走去。  
让我自己走，卡尔顿在脑海中朝暴乱说。他松开控制，卡尔顿松了一口气，大门外就是电梯，这一楼层隔壁住了一个富商的女儿。淡金色的波浪长卷，蔚蓝色的虹膜，皮肤白皙，泛着健康的粉红色，她一直都是一个人住。  
“德雷克先生，晚上好，这么晚了你要出去吗？”伊丽莎白从电梯中走出来问道。  
“晚上好，卡萨伊小姐。”卡尔顿打了声招呼说道。  
伊丽莎白·卡萨伊耸耸肩，踩着红色高跟鞋出了电梯间，在与卡尔顿擦身而过的时候朝他口袋放了一张名片，微笑着离开了。  
“我要吃了她。”暴乱说道，将她的名片放在锐利的牙齿上嚼碎。  
卡尔顿看到自己的衣服开始鼓起一个个小包，无奈说：“我比她好吃多了，你觉得呢？”暴乱随时随地想吃人的习惯什么时候能改掉啊。  
今天的卡尔顿十分听话，暴乱决定晚些再吃掉那个女人，如果每次都能用这个理由来吃卡尔就好了。  
“唔，也不是要这么快啊。”于是卡尔顿浑身失去力气，靠在电梯间的墙上，身后肉穴里被渗出的银色流体填满了，流体很快变成触手，上面还有像章鱼触须一样的小吸盘，吸附在柔软的肉壁上。  
“我饿了。”  
“我们还要去散步。”电梯离到达地面还有六十九层，谁也不能确定这中间会不会有人上来，有可能暴露在别人面前的羞耻感让他夹紧了臀部。  
“嗯，啊......”细小地呻吟着，他可没忘电梯里面还有监控。  
“就这么样，我要看。”暴乱决定如果卡尔顿再试图让他停下，他就把他整个人都吃掉，换一个宿主。  
卡尔顿瘫坐在地上，失神地看着对面银色金属墙壁中的自己，血液流速加快，红色都已经在麦色的皮肤上显现。电流从脊柱骨顺着往上直达脑内，连睁眼的力气都没有了，闭眼轻轻喘息着，黑色的长睫毛微微颤动，脆弱又渺小。  
暴乱的贴在卡尔顿耳边，说道：“你还有十层的时间站起来。”卡尔顿抓着头边的金属扶手，站了起来，踉跄的往前走了几步，好像是躺在床上久病初愈的人刚刚下地一样。  
“叮，地面层到达。”机械音的女声说，在电梯门打开的前一秒，卡尔顿整理好了自己的衣服和表情，向大堂走去，谁又能想到德雷克总裁衣服下的样子呢？  
可能是时间太晚，一楼大堂并没有什么人。卡尔顿努力的控制肌肉，试图站的更直，不过他失败了。  
“暴乱，请你控制我的身体。”卡尔顿决定请暴乱帮助他站直，他无法接受在大庭广众之下的失仪。  
“可以，不过这次回去之后要买新玩具了，我的房间还很空旷。”暴乱立马接管了他的身体，小宠物的请求怎么能不答应。  
身体失去控制后，体内触手的体积开始慢慢变大，卡尔顿只觉得体内要裂开了。他在脑海中无助的大喊道：“太满了，啊啊......慢一点呜呜......要破了。”如果不是暴乱控制着他的肌肉，他现在应该是摔在地上，双眼翻白，涎水淌在沥青路面上，止不住的颤抖。当然在外面看他还是穿着整齐，神情严肃的走在街道上。  
夜晚还是有些凉风。虽然暴乱的流体形成了衣服在他身上，但是当风吹过就好像没穿衣服一般。风的经过让他身上起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
不用担心被人看到自己淫荡样子的卡尔顿开始放弃世俗的束缚，在脑海中放肆的抒发自己的感受。  
这样的卡尔，更好吃了。暴乱想到，并加快了体内运动的速度。  
“啊，嗯......要，啊......要射了！”卡尔顿叫道，喷出来的几股白色液体全被暴乱吞噬，对于暴乱来说卡尔产生的白色液体是一种比鲜肉更好吃的食物。  
卡尔顿爽后，却感觉怀里或者背后少了些什么东西，往常发泄后他都会抱着或者背靠着暴乱，但是现在他的周围只有风和树叶被风吹响的声音。  
“我想和你在一起......”卡尔顿的思绪在脑海中转瞬即逝，快到他以为暴乱都没能捕捉到。  
“我们回去吧，卡尔。”暴乱的阴茎依然插在他的后穴中，不过没有动弹，他这么说到。  
“嗯？才出来二十多分钟，你确定吗，今天月亮很好。”卡尔顿看了看自己手腕上的表，随后撇过远处天空的月亮。  
“你喜欢月亮？”暴乱觉得人类有的时候真是奇怪的物种，不知道什么时候就会抽风。  
“啊，是啊。其实人类本能的会喜欢吧。在以前没有灯和火把的时候，只能靠月亮反射太阳光来期待着第二天的到来。”以前的卡尔顿是不会去思考这些的，毕竟月亮太阳的存在跟他有什么关系呢？只有研究成功才会带来更好的地球，更好的人类。但是现在公司已经失去，剩下的只有他个人财产和一沓一沓的研究资料，最珍贵的就是暴乱了。以往的目标，现在反而让他有些无所适从。  
暴乱将卡尔顿整个人包裹成巨大的球体，朝着上空飞去，只要他把卡尔顿包裹好，气压的强大就不会摧毁这个弱小的人类。  
“Riot？我们去做什么？”卡尔顿被突然袭来的银色流体吓了一跳，问道。  
“我们去云端，做爱。”  
暴乱是个想说就说，想做就做，说道就一定做到的好寄生体，起码自己是这么认为的。  
“我能看到外面吗？”卡尔顿躺在银色流质里，既听不到声音，也看不到任何景物，失去外界的联系让他有些许慌乱。  
触手抓住了试图在他体内站起来的人的四肢，将他锁在底部，暴乱将自己的思维共享，让他看到自己在云端上。  
厚薄不均的云层，密密麻麻，有的是棉花糖，有的是稀薄的云雾，再往前是一轮淡金色圆月。  
“谢谢你，Riot。”  
“只要你喜欢，卡尔。”暴乱的长舌头缠上卡尔顿的脖子，试探地点了点他的嘴角。  
卡尔顿顺从的张开了嘴，啧啧的水声传到他的脑海中，他眨着眼睛，长到过分的睫毛扫过暴乱的眼睛。暴乱今天吃了十斤糖吧，卡尔顿猜测到。  
“我没吃糖，”暴乱嘶嘶地笑了，说：“我只吃了你。”  
其实不管情话再怎么土，只要说的人是对的，都能让人脸红，更不提说话的人正在挑逗他的敏感神经。  
带有细小吸盘的触手在耳后，脖颈，乳头上吸吮摩擦，种下一个个痕迹。暴乱的本性和它的名字一样，此刻它松开了对卡尔顿的控制，说道：“扩张自慰给我看。”  
它满意地看到体内的小鹿瞪大了眼睛，它问道：“怎么，不想做吗？我来帮你？”说着晃了晃成年男子手臂粗的阴茎，比晚饭的时候更大了，毕竟流体是很容易控制的，只要多覆盖几层就能让卡尔顿感到被撕裂的恐惧。  
卡尔顿垂下眼睫，左手伸到后面，先是伸进一根修长的手指。因为前不久才做过，虽然没有液体润滑，但是还是柔软的、很轻松就捅了进去。他后穴的前列腺位置很靠前，只要自己食指进去，修剪饱满圆润的指甲就可以触碰到。  
右手抚摸上阴茎，经络明显的突出，粗糙的指腹在物件上稍微用力的前后摩擦着。舒爽的浑身毛孔张开，脑海中只有一个念头，那就是想要登上顶峰，更加快活。  
“啊......哈，嗯啊......”卡尔顿的脸被暴乱的手捏着，朝暴乱看去。在他喘息的时候，暴乱的舌头伸进他张开的嘴唇，在上颚摩擦，扫过每一个牙齿，直到吐不出一个字，只能让口水滴在胸口上。  
卡尔顿的瞳孔中全是暴乱的存在，清澈的没有一丝杂质，暴乱感觉自己的阴茎更硬了。  
“啊，Riot，再快一点。”卡尔顿一遍自慰一遍说道，尽管面前就是暴乱，但是仅剩的理智和羞耻心让他闭上眼睛想象着画面，随后情不自禁地叫出声，左手更加用力的按后穴的肉粒。后穴紧缩着，回忆起那带给他无限快乐的巨龙。  
卡尔顿眼前是厚厚的云彩，好像他就坐在云上，对着月亮抒发快乐。他不仅想到如果有飞机开过，或者是有卫星照到或许会将他看到，这样的刺激让高潮来的更加迅速。而暴乱就看着怀中闭着眼睛自慰，自欺欺人的人。  
“唔啊，要，要射了！”卡尔顿剧烈的喘息着，像是要将阴茎拔出一样，快速的拽动，阴茎上的皮被摩擦到红通，这才一股股的喷出白色的液体。  
左手食指从后穴拿出的时候，还被依依不舍的肉壁吸吮着，虽然前段得到了高潮，但是肉穴中的空虚还是让他不够舒服。  
卡尔顿浑身瘫软，倒在银色流体上，眼前一片白光，身体不能控制的抽搐着。他看不到的是，锻炼出来线条流畅的腹肌上全是点点白液，还有的液体洒落到乳晕上。他今天射的有些多，高潮过后，阴囊一抽一抽的疼着，让他轻微抽了一口气。  
在自己共生体的面前自慰的羞耻让他心里很是难受，但他并没有在脑海中细想这件事。暴乱只能感受到在充斥苯乙胺的神经很快弥漫着难过的感觉。  
“嗯？”卡尔顿的皮肤有些痒，他抬起脖子，看向下半身。暴乱将头埋在卡尔顿下体上，用舌头刮搜喷出的精液。  
“好痒。”卡尔顿问道，今天叫的太激烈，说出的声音都是在砂纸上磨过的声音。  
“我在。”暴乱在吃饱后温柔地抱住卡尔顿说道，随后给了它怀中小鹿一个深吻。除去他和暴乱的水迹，嘴里全是石楠花的味道，但是卡尔顿还是咽了下去。  
结束了一个深吻后，卡尔顿感到有一块烙铁蹭在他臀部上，不禁放松自己的身体，靠在暴乱身体前，说道：“我今天已经很累了，Riot。明天还有事情要做。”  
“什么事情？”暴乱眯起透露出危险信号的眼睛问道，虽然宠物有点小聪明是好的，但是如果总想着脱离控制......嗯，先从哪里把他吃掉呢？  
“给你房间买新的布置，你觉得呢？”暴乱听到后想到，全身心想着我的宿主，再留他几天好了，毕竟他的苯乙胺十分美味。  
“你真是聪明，”暴乱拉长最后一个音节，恶趣味地看到卡尔顿亮起来的眼神，后说道：“不过我拒绝。”它蹭着卡尔顿卷曲的头发说道：“别怕，我会治好你的。”  
（3）  
手机短信的铃声吵醒了卡尔顿，他不知道自己昨夜最后是怎么回来的，最后的映像是停留在体内被迫接受喷涌而出的液体的那一刻。  
发短信的人是他公司之前的安保总管特里斯。特里斯对他是中心耿耿说一不二，哪怕现在公司被检查，还不知道从哪里弄到了以前的实验数据要交给他。卡尔顿心想着如果以后他还能搞实验，公司的安保还要交给这位特里斯。  
特里斯将约见的地点约在市里的一个酒吧，时间是晚上七点。当卡尔顿走进酒吧的时候已经过了十分钟，这让他对特里斯感到非常抱歉。以前这种事情是不可能出现的，都怪，不，都靠暴乱，卡尔顿心想。  
在卡尔顿进门的那一刻，他发现周围在喝酒聊天舞池跳舞的人全是男性，四处转的光束中还有不少人在盯着他看。他眼神一扫，找到了特里斯。  
“我不喜欢这里。”暴乱很想把那些眼神露骨看向自己宠物的人吃掉，但是卡尔顿不喜欢这样，暂时放过他们，如果敢伸手的话那就吃掉好了。  
“德雷克先生，请坐。”特里斯局促地笑了笑，u盘在指尖摩挲，将一杯柠檬水推向卡尔顿。  
“谢谢，正好开车过来有点渴了。”卡尔顿毫无防备的喝掉了柠檬水。  
暴乱察觉到水里加了能够让自己小宠物更加敏感放荡的东西，它没有阻止，给他上一堂课好了--酒吧里的东西不要乱喝。  
“德雷克先生，您最近过得好吗？”特里斯看到下了一半水痕的玻璃杯，眼神闪烁，再拖一点时间，再拖一点。之前他没有敢动手是以前的卡尔顿眼中只有公司实验和他的抱负；那么现在公司失去、实验数据在他手里、而且现在卡尔顿眼神中总有些餍足，大抵是有人捷足先登了。  
“嗯？还可以，挺清闲的。”卡尔顿思考一下回答道，接着问：“实验数据在哪里？”  
该死的，他眼中全是实验数据，不过时间应该到了，特里斯面上拉开一个大大的微笑。  
“唔，”卡尔顿眼前有些眩晕，他晃了晃脑袋，奇怪地想我也没喝酒啊，难道是特里斯给我喝了什么药，有人想找我去做实验？  
特里斯扶着走路不稳的卡尔顿，从酒吧后门出去，走到一个阴暗的巷子里。他四处观望，没有监控，他放心的拽开了卡尔顿的衬衫，而卡尔顿只是呆呆地看着特里斯的动作。  
就在特里斯要将嘴唇贴上卡尔顿的那一刻，他瞪大了眼睛--一个银白色的怪物将卡尔顿包裹，紧接着，只剩下怪物朝自己张嘴，尖锐的长牙在白炽灯下闪闪发亮。  
“嗯？”卡尔顿摇摇头，嘟囔道：“数据......u盘......”  
暴乱笑出声，是气笑的。它控制着卡尔顿的身体回到了公寓，临走前看着地上的u盘，犹豫片刻还是拿了起来。  
“Riot？”卡尔顿醒来时发现自己在一个铁笼里，铁笼只能让他四肢着地趴在里面，或者是蜷缩着躺下。铁笼地下铺了天鹅绒的垫子，笼子周围是厚重的丝绒的帷幔--丝毫看不见光亮，而他身上盖着真丝被子。  
他双手抓着铁笼的栏杆摇晃起来，直到听见叮叮咚咚的响声才发现自己双手被手铐锁在笼子的顶端，脖子上还有一个黑色项圈，浑身赤裸。  
暴乱满意的看到卡尔顿的鹿眼瞪大，里面全是惶恐，虽然不是喜欢的苯乙胺，却让它的心情诡异的愉悦起来。果然还是这一副装扮最适合自己的宠物，宠物就应该待在笼子里，用人类的话来说，就是养金丝雀。  
卡尔顿突然想起，自己应该是在暴乱给它自己装扮的房间内，因为底板的垫子还是他选择定制的，足够厚和柔软，垫子上还印着熟悉的化学公式。  
“Riot？”卡尔顿不确定地轻声喊道，昨天大概是让暴乱很生气吧，虽然他并不是很理解--对于只热衷于学习和做实验的卡尔顿博士来说，那些可真是太陌生了。  
“没人告诉你别人递给你的东西不能喝吗？”暴乱感受到卡尔顿脑海中的碎碎念，感觉自己的脾气已经要抑制不住了。它果然看到卡尔顿睁着眼睛无辜地摇摇头，整个共生体内心像一个气球在爆炸的边缘，哦不，应该说是已经爆炸了，在它看到那双眼睛之后，爆炸的气体中气氛只剩下了小部，大多是只想将这个人类狠狠地压住让他求饶的情欲。  
“Shit,”它将之前选好的情趣玩具丢在一旁，将阴茎粗鲁地捅了进去。  
卡尔顿是切切实实地再次感受了一番什么叫做屁股开花，没有任何润滑，鲜血顺着腿根蔓到垫子上，暴卡并没有像往常一样立马修复他，而是剧烈地颠簸着。那根坚硬而冰冷的刑具，像是捣药一般将他的五脏六腑挤到一起再捅成碎末。共生体的残暴让卡尔顿觉得自己像是以前被同学剪碎的自己的布娃娃，表面布料绽开，内里的棉花被冲撞地东一块西一块，还有些稀薄的棉絮漏了出去  
他想尖叫，却被两根触手堵住了喉咙。两根触手在咽喉里来回抽插，这让他以为自己前后都是可以进入的性器。生理性干呕和剧痛让他眼泪，淌到触手上，随着抽插进到嘴里。咸的味道将他飘出的灵魂拽回，又随着抖动而溢出。  
暴乱猛地一个顶胯，随后舌头在卡尔顿耳蜗中舔过，说道：“Feeling me. You should understand that you're mine. Without my control, you are nothing.”  
回应暴乱的是一阵阵闷哼和隐约哭泣的声音，卡尔顿已经无法用思绪回答暴乱的话语了，在疼痛过后，他拥有的是无法喘息的剧烈浪潮，快感让他被搅碎，只剩下小片沉溺在欲望中。粗大的性器上面还覆盖着一吮一吮的吸盘，有一个吸盘正好对在快感点上，如果不是还有暴乱的触手帮他呼吸，他现在应该已经窒息死亡了。  
直到暴乱将冰冷的银色液体射在他体内后，嘴里的触手才缓慢抽出，带出一条银丝。卡尔顿红着脸咳嗽着，接着说道：“太涨了，Riot。”卡尔顿觉得自己的肠道内可能全是它的体液，说不定还会怀孕，毕竟形状极好的肚子有点鼓。  
“让你怀孕是一个很好的选择，这样我们就不需要火箭了。”暴乱伸出舌头与卡尔顿交换了一个粘腻的吻，随后下体又开始动了起来。  
卡尔顿知道今天无论如何都不能拒绝暴乱了，毕竟他现在还在笼子里躺着。他平躺在笼子中，双腿被要求自己抱住，打开成m形。先前被暴乱仍在底板上的道具也被用在了他的身上，深入膀胱能震动的尿道棒，被用在乳头上的电击贴。说实话，卡尔顿更喜欢暴乱的触手，毕竟求求绕有的时候就不折磨他了，但是一旦用上这些器具，暴乱根本不会听他说话。  
唯一值得高兴的是他的嗓子终于在被充满的状态下解放了，他大张着嘴用力的喘息着。膀胱被深入，跟被迫失禁感觉唯一区别就是没有液体流出，但是膀胱出口被撑开的酸软还是让他十分难受。  
“嗯啊啊......唔......”敏感的乳头被电流划过，带来的痛感十分明显，乳孔被电的张开一个小口。暴乱扯掉他胸口的电击贴，将极其细小的触手溜进孔内。  
“啊啊啊啊，不要进来！”卡尔顿开始剧烈挣扎，被玩弄后面已经让他感觉自己像个低贱的卖身者，那现在又该如何称呼？  
“不要多想，”暴乱抱紧卡尔顿，舔去他眼眶溢出的泪水，说道：“你就是我的专属--婊子。”它满意的看到他瞳孔紧缩，而下面本来就火热紧致的甬道一缩，差点让暴乱交枪缴械。  
“我......呜，我不是......”卡尔顿咬紧下嘴唇，红着眼眶辩解着，如果不看身上遍布的痕迹和被一次次抽插而捣出的银色液体大概会更有信服力。  
不知过了多久，直到卡尔顿几近晕厥，无力躺在垫子上一抽一抽，暴乱才拔出他作乱的武器。感受到后穴液体流出，卡尔顿猛地抽搐，肉穴里又分泌出一股无色体液。他的肉棒硬的难受，从第二次开始到现在，他都没能释放。  
“Riot，让我释放吧，呜呜......”卡尔顿尝试把尿道棒拿出来，但是使不上力气，稍微有些挪动的尿道棒又就着湿润弹回原处。  
“Riot，please......”卡尔顿带着哭腔说道，他感觉自己内壁已经麻了，而睾丸鼓胀十分难耐。  
“想射就求我，说‘我是骚货，求主人让我射’。”暴乱将笔直的阴茎又塞进后穴，示威的顶了顶。  
卡尔顿不愿意说，但是他已经忍不住了，前端变成紫红色，虽然他知道暴乱能修复他，但他并不想体验失去勃起的痛苦。“求你，呜......我是骚货......求，求主人让我射！”最后几个词完全是哭着说出，让暴乱难得的怜悯，他在把尿道棒拔出的同时，银色流质带着丝丝温度裹上了他的阴茎，揉捏吞吐着，让那玩意放松一下。  
“哈啊......嗯......”卡尔顿闭上眼睛，白色的液体终于一股股的释放，在极端的快乐后，他感觉到另一股温热的液体从前端缓缓淌出。  
正在与暴乱亲吻的卡尔顿瞪大眼睛，平时有神的眼睛现在却失去灵光，被耻辱覆盖着。在长时间打开尿道口之后，少去堵塞后一时间还闭不上。失禁的羞耻让他加大抱住暴乱的力度，才止住的眼泪又流出，哭着说道：“I’m broken.”  
“No, I’ll always fix you. My sweet.”  
（四）

梦境  
卡尔顿胸膛轻微的起伏着，整个人像是泡在温水里，暴乱正帮他修复身体上的破口。  
“你的u盘我帮你拿了。”暴乱坐在卡尔顿脚边，摩擦着脚踝，虽然此刻卡尔顿思绪放空，但是心中最隐秘的牵扯又怎么可能瞒得过比本人更了解本人的共生体。  
“谢谢......Riot......”卡尔顿的声音逐渐减小，直到说完最后一个音节，便闭上眼睛睡了过去，轻浅的呼吸声让暴乱怀疑自己做得太过火。  
暴乱封闭了卡尔顿的听力和感知，将项圈，手铐解开，从外面掀起帷幔，打开了铁笼的门，将他放在床上，盖好被子之后才渗进他的身体中。  
“让我来看看你的梦吧。”暴乱上位者的劣质性格在这一刻展现的淋漓尽致，只要是自己想的就去做了，并不会在意自己宠物是否愿意。  
暴乱在一片白茫茫的虚无中找到一个立方体，顶端有一个小门，它毫不犹豫的打开了门。门外和门内是两个极端的世界，门外是纯白，而门内是纯黑。漆黑的空间大概只有十立方米。  
其中还有泛着黑光的金属锁链，上面带着尖刺，没有锁住任何事物，只是在空间墙角的一处角落里蜷缩着一个细小的人影。  
是一个五六岁的小男孩，他头发浓密，带着点天然的弧度，又圆又大并且明亮的眼睛十分漂亮，如果里面不是呆滞的倒映着自己就更好了，暴乱如是想到。它将自己软化顺着地面流进来的身体凝固成形体。  
面前出现的液体怪物就和上方打开的小门照进光束一样没有惊动他，他沉默地看了一眼暴乱，又将头埋在双膝，将自己卷成一团。  
“You should go...... Those will hurt you.”半晌，细小的童声传到暴乱耳朵里，他知道暴乱没走，他朝暴乱摊开自己满是伤痕，血迹斑斑的手掌，认真地说: “ Those are my business.”  
暴乱没有理会，锁链上贴着日期和人名，它触碰了其中一条。在触碰的那一刻，空间内响起一个童声: “ You’re son of bitch!”  
它明显的看到小孩抖了抖，将自己抱得更紧。不用想，这里面其它的锁链也是差不多的恶言恶语。暴乱用自己的手，提着他的衣领，将他轻柔的放到自己左手臂弯起的臂弯中。右手小臂化出镰刀，将铁链一个个毁去，坚定地朝着门前走去。这时它才发现有一个铁链很奇特，上面没有尖刺。这里面只有四个字--我是骚货。  
这是卡尔顿睡觉之前暴乱让他说的，暴乱没有想到自己让他在情事上说的浑话也能成为枷锁。直到液体落到手臂上，它才发现自己的眼睛里有水的痕迹，肯定是因为梦才让它这么像人吧。  
“ I told you! Why don’t you listen?” 年轻的卡尔顿虽然这么说着，但还是努力踮起脚，扒住暴乱脸的两侧，亲上了它银白色大眼的上方。  
“A loving kiss~”卡尔顿说完，还朝上面吹了一口气，轻轻地拍了一下。  
暴乱不知道自己心里的酸涩是怎么回事，来不及细想，它已经离开了卡尔顿的梦境，只想真切的抱着他，给他安慰并告诉他那些浑话的用处并不是他想的羞辱。  
“嗯？”卡尔顿带着厚重的鼻音，他睡觉的时候总喜欢把空调开得很凉。他感到背后贴上了熟悉的流质感觉，本来半睁的眼睛又闭上了。  
真是......不该。暴乱直到今天才发现，卡尔顿不仅是将信任交给了它，还给了它一种更为隐秘，只是深藏在人类心灵最初的情感--喜欢，一种能进化成爱情的喜欢。在暴乱出生起就伴随它的冷血、强大、暴躁直到这一刻，全都如冰遇暖阳，融化成水。Idiot，暴乱对自己说道，接着它紧紧抱住背对着它的卡尔顿，心满意足地眯起银白色的大眼。  
卡尔顿一觉睡到自然醒，他转过身，正对着暴乱。而暴乱正在偷偷地伸出舌头想要偷袭还在睡觉的人，它的长舌很碰巧的擦过卡尔丹的脸，它装作若无其事的收回舌头。  
“早，”卡尔顿说着打了个哈欠，露出嫩红的上颚和洁白的牙齿，柔软的舌头翘起一个尖。  
“嗯！”卡尔顿的耳后的敏感点被暴乱的舌头狠狠扫过，带出一声闷哼。今天的暴乱有些奇怪，倒不是心情不好时候的压抑，而是难以言喻的心情。隐约记得梦里好像有个人抱起他，却不记得是谁。  
“怎么了，Riot？”他懒懒的将滑到腰线的被子拽到锁骨上问道。  
“ I like you。”暴乱用一种几乎要将人碾碎的利器抱住卡尔顿，随后红舌探进他的口腔，拨弄着他的舌头，直到涎水流到被子上，才退了出去。  
卡尔顿听到这一句话后，脑中所有思考都已经停止，巨型的灿烂烟花在他脑海中炸开。突如其来的喜悦，让卡尔顿丧失了言语。本来他以为这份情感会埋藏到暴乱寻找到新宿主，然而他喜欢的共生体并没有觉得这种感情是一份亵渎，反而先他一步开口。  
“我们让你说那些浑话并不是羞辱你，只是你太可爱了，说完这些话的你......”卡尔顿用亲吻堵住暴乱剩下的话，他知道暴乱剩下想说什么，但是那些词汇让他的脸更加红的彻底。  
“我很喜欢我屋子里的摆设，会让你很快乐的。”暴乱揉着卡尔顿的头发说道。  
“好......”卡尔顿从床上坐了起来，看到手机的来电显示，是一个快递，脸色微红说道：“看来是之前定做的椅子到了。”  
前段时间，被暴乱要求跟情趣公司订了一个按摩椅，除了必备的按摩功能外，还带有性玩具。对此卡尔顿是不报任何期待，从小他的皮肤就很敏感，被他人碰到都会觉得很痒，至于按摩椅，对不起，我发现不了它的美。  
暴乱兴致冲冲地扛着新玩具，飞速地回到自己放玩具的房间内，打开包装。卷起卡尔顿就往椅子上安。  
椅子的内嵌可按摩的扶手处和可升降、包裹住整个脚的小腿按摩器上都有着扣环，其间是黑色的羊毛，其它皮肤接触的地方都是黑色的羊皮，在椅子上方还有一个靠枕可以放下。在两边大腿内侧的槽中间竖着一个硅胶阴茎。  
“啊！”卡尔顿整个人嵌进椅子，感觉到大腿根部的下方有球体在转动，划着圈将大腿内侧的肌肤向内侧推动，内穴被迫挤压着正在震动的阴茎，可以清楚的感受到阴茎上凸起的纹路，在尾端还被暴乱加上了羊眼圈。  
“好痒，唔。”卡尔顿想稍微上移，但是在胯部被充气皮垫堵住，膝盖正好处在椅子扶手的顶端，有一个充气囊，将膝盖并到一起。卡尔顿坐在椅子上不到一分钟，额角滴下汗珠，还有一滴汗水卡在微微凸起的唇珠上。刚被修复好、褪去痕迹的蜜糖色肌肤又爬上红云。  
暴乱操控着遥控器，不只是尾椎和大腿根在被按摩，大臂，大腿，背部，小腿全都被缓慢滚动的按摩珠包裹。它满意地看到卡尔顿的头仰起又落下，整个身体都试图向上避逃离按摩珠，想在陷阱里挣扎的猎物。  
它坏心眼地拉过束缚的皮带，锁在卡尔顿的胸膛上，又拿起眼罩、口塞和马眼棒。之前还在挣扎的猎物此刻漂亮的眼睛被黑色覆盖，只能大张着嘴发出微弱的呻吟，就连硬挺的前段都被堵塞。暴乱贴在他的侧脸，对他吹气，满意地看到猎物瑟缩，随后说道：“你的听力也应该被锁住，心灵链接我也会关掉。按摩椅已经被定时了，半个小时。”  
“唔唔！”卡尔顿大力的摇头，但是他现在什么话也说不出来，失去感官的预告让他十分恐惧。  
“信任我，你会快乐的。”暴乱说完断了链接，给卡尔顿塞上耳塞。也许这个时候他会在心理骂暴乱，但是暴乱不在乎。暴乱只想看到哭泣，无助，只能依靠它的卡尔顿。  
卡尔顿现在什么都听不见了，按摩椅运作的嗡嗡声，时钟秒针行走，飞机飞过的声音全都听不见了；只能听到自己心跳的声音，碰碰，带着鲜活的生命气息。  
失去感官的卡尔顿变得比平日更加敏感，暴乱只是轻轻揉捏他的乳头，他的乳首就红肿变硬。暴乱还将头靠在卡尔顿的心脏上，感到比平时跟快速的跳跃，暴乱不得不承认，它饿了。  
暴乱将卡尔顿的痛感封闭，慢条斯理的划开他的肚子--肾脏的部位，感受到观看他人鲜血流出的快感。它的手指戳在卡尔顿的一个肾器官上，带着比皮肤更高的温度，也比皮肤更加柔嫩，一圈血液粘上它的手指，它将手指戳的更深，知道看到黑色的皮质才停手。肉体紧贴着入侵者，手指拔出来的时候还带着啵的一声。  
“我们要吃掉你了卡尔顿。”暴乱自言自语说道，随后它一点点的吃掉了他的一个肾器官。现在我们真正是一体的了，如果什么时候能把心脏和大脑吃掉就好了，暴乱舔舔嘴角，开始了它的修复工作。  
卡尔顿已经被酥麻覆盖瘫在椅子内，他被按摩珠蹂躏的失去了力气。突然他感受到自己身体内部有凉风吹过，随后有个冰冷的物体在触碰，那个位置应该是肾。他又惊又俱，却又有些不确定，因为他没有不适。他只能继续躺在按摩椅上，嗯嗯啊啊地喊着，时不时颤抖一阵。  
高潮产生的精液从管中冲出，但是出口被堵住。精液顺从于身体最真实的情感，前仆后继地涌向出口，却又不甘地弹回。如果被人看到只能用一个景色形容，惊涛拍岸。而惊涛拍案的最难受的是石头。卡尔顿加速喘息，难耐的等候着按摩椅停下。  
虽然前段被堵住，但是后穴却只是进攻。那根硅胶玩具不止是震动，它的头部还可以向四周稍微偏移，它的整个身体可以向下离开，也可以向上进入。每一次的抽插都带来一阵情欲的呻吟，渐渐地黑色羊皮被后穴流出一股股的透明液体所浸湿。  
“啊......哈嗯......出，出来了......”暴乱已经将口塞眼罩和耳塞摘下，最后取出堵着马眼的小玩意。从情欲中脱离出的理智，观察到了自己大腿上的血迹，不敢置信地看向暴乱。  
“卡尔真好吃。”暴乱毫不避讳地承认了，对于它来说，不管吃谁都是很正常的事情，更何况卡尔顿是它的附属品。  
卡尔顿无奈又气愤，他叹了一口气，瘫坐到椅子上。极其聪明的脑瓜，一时不知道该说些什么，又给怎么说。  
“你喜欢我，你是我的，全都是我的。”暴乱的手握住卡尔顿的腰，说。  
“如果有下次，你跟我说一声可以吗？”卡尔顿压抑着自己的脾气，但是通红的眼眶出卖了他。  
回应卡尔顿的只有暴乱缠绵的吻，带着它一如既往地风格，坚定不予回避。直到暴乱的流质渗进体内，贴在心脏上说：“别哭。”心脏上的冰凉让他打了个哭嗝。卡尔顿才发现自己十几年来，第一次在不被情欲诱导的情况下哭的泪流满面，之前哪怕生命基金会被严查，公司失去也没有让他痛哭，他只是惋惜人类离进化又远了一步。  
“我错了，卡尔。”暴乱深深地长叹一口气，不知是在缅怀过去的自己，还是思念以前的卡尔顿。


End file.
